Monsters King episode 65: Alpha Squad! Link vs Htes
"Even I couldn't defeat them." "Maybe a different style is needed. A more... adaptable one." "Good idea. Go, Htes, and take down Team Monster and get the cards." Later, at Area Fifty-Something, Htes descends. He has blue skin, with yellow hair. "Freeze, Alpha Squad!" "Alpha Slash. Gush out, Spinosaurus." The Alpha Squad symbol appears, with pixels shooting up and forming into a Spinosaurus, which roars. "Get the team!" When the team arrives, Htes points at Link. "You. Creepy fish creature. Take on me, Htes." "Monster Slash! Wash them away, Pristichampsus!" Totodile's summoning sequence plays. "Get 'em, Spiny. Futaba Super Cannon. Rise, Futaba." The Futabasaurus appears out of a hole in the ground, and blasts Totodile. "Water Sword." A long sword shot out of Spiny's mouth. He swung it, hitting Totodile. "Tail Smash." "Tragedy of the Sphere!" The Tragedy of the Sphere overpowers Tail Smash, knocking Spiny back. They clash again, with Tragedy of the Sphere winning. "Anhanguera Dive. Rise, Drive." An Anhanguera appeared from behind Spiny, and charged for Totodile. "Aqua Javelin!" The javelins knock Drive back. "Shockwave." "I can do that too. Shockwave!" Spiny's Shockwave is stopped by Totodile's. "Element Booster. DinoTector, on." Water shoots out from Spiny, forming into armor. "Ultimate Water." A giant wave appears, and Spiny launches through it, before ramming Totodile. They clash Aqua Javelin vs Anhanguera Dive, with Aqua Javelin winning. "Hydro Cutter." "Two can play at that game. Hydro Cutter!" The Hydro Cutters clash. Spiny hits with Ultimate Water. They clash Shockwaves. Spiny hits Totodile with his tail. They clash Aqua Javelin vs Anhanguera Dive twice, with Aqua Javelin winning both times. They clash Shockwaves. They clash Aqua Javelin vs Anhanguera Dive, with Aqua Javelin winning. Spiny hits twice with Ultimate Water. They clash Shockwaves. They clash Aqua Javelin vs Anhanguera Dive, with Aqua Javelin winning. They clash Shockwaves. Spiny hits Totodile with his tail. They clash Tail Smash vs Tragedy of the Sphere, with Tragedy of the Sphere winning. They clash Shockwaves. They clash Aqua Javelin vs Anhanguera Dive, with Aqua Javelin winning. Spiny hits twice with Ultimate Water. They clash Shockwaves. Spiny hits Totodile with his tail. They clash Tragedy of the Sphere vs Tail Smash, with Tragedy of the Sphere winning. They clash Aqua Javelin vs Anhanguera Dive, with Aqua Javelin winning. They clash Shockwaves. They clash Aqua Javelin vs Anhanguera Dive, with Aqua Javelin winning. They clash Shockwaves. Spiny hits twice with Ultimate Water. Link's Dino Holder starts beeping. Htes grins. They clash Shockwaves. They clash Hydro Cutters. Spiny hits Totodile with his tail, defeating him. "Monster Slash! Wash them away, Sauroposeidon!" Stomper's summoning sequence plays. Futaba blasts Stomper. Spiny hits with Water Sword. He hits twice with Tail Smash. They clash Aqua Javelin vs Anhanguera Dive, with Aqua Javelin winning. "Neptune Stream!" It's a hit. They clash Shockwaves. Spiny hits with Ultimate Water. They clash Aqua Javelin vs Anhanguera Dive twice, with Aqua Javelin winning. Spiny hits with Hydro Cutter. Stomper hits with Neptune Stream. Spiny hits with Ultimate Water. They clash Shockwaves. They clash Aqua Javelin vs Anhanguera Dive twice, with Aqua Javelin winning. They clash Shockwaves. They clash Aqua Javelin vs Anhanguera Dive, with Aqua Javelin winning. Spiny hits twice with Ultimate Water. They clash Shockwaves. They clash Aqua Javelin vs Anhanguera Dive, with Aqua Javelin winning. They clash Shockwaves. Spiny hits with Tail Smash. They clash Shockwaves. They clash Aqua Javelin vs Anhanguera Dive, with Aqua Javelin winning. Spiny hits twice with Ultimate Water. They clash Shockwaves. Spiny hits with Tail Smash. They clash Aqua Javelin vs Anhanguera Dive, with Aqua Javelin winning. They clash Shockwaves. They clash Aqua Javelin vs Anhanguera Dive, with Aqua Javelin winning. Htes' Alpha Scanner starts beeping. Spiny hits twice with Ultimate Water. They clash Shockwaves. Spiny hits with Hydro Cutter. They clash Shockwaves. Stomper hits with Neptune Stream. Htes' Alpha Scanner starts beeping louder. They clash Aqua Javelin vs Anhanguera Dive, with Aqua Javelin winning, defeating Drive. The card blows away. Spiny hits with Tail Smash. He hits with Hydro Cutter. He hits with Ultimate Water. Link's Dnio Holder starts beeping. They clash Shockwaves. Both collapse out of exhaustion and turn back into cards. Because his user was defeated, Futaba turns back into a card and blows away. Htes dives for Spiny's cards, but Insecto sends him flying away. When Link puts Spiny's cards into the Dino Holder, Totodile was sent into storage. They then go inside, where Dr. Cockroach determines Spiny to be a 17 on the Power Scale. A tally sequence. "Now that we've rescued a Spinosaurus from the Alpha Squad, we've got a total of 60 creatures." Current Team Mushroom-25 Velociraptor Trio-19 Princess-18 Alliga-18 Sid-18 Deinonychus Trio-18 Spiny-17 Plates-17 Stomper-17 Chomp-14 Terry-14 Grey-13 Giga-11 Beaky-9 Crocs-9 Pachy-9 Rhino-5 Eustrep-5 Buggy-2